Last Word for You
by ciocarlie
Summary: Mungkin sebuah kalimat tidaklah penting untuk kebanyakan orang. Namun, bagaimana dengan kata-kata terakhir sebelum kematian? Akankah hal itu mengubah kehidupan mereka? /Chap 2, I Want to See Your Smile,Papa… (G27, Family)/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Last Word For You

**Genre : **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :** T

**Pairing : **Various

**Warning : **Character Death, OOC, Typo!

.

**Chapter 1, I Hate You…**

**Pairing **: D18

**Genre : **Angst / Romance

.

Kau tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, saat di depan matamu hanya ada kegelapan dan juga bau amis dari darah. Entahlah, darahmu ataupun darah orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingmu. Yang kau ingat hanyalah sesuatu yang mengenai tubuhmu. Bau metal yang menembus tubuhmu.

Entah apa yang membuatmu tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di sekelilingmu.

_'Aku akan menikah dengannya minggu depan...'_

Suara itu terdengar di kepalamu, seolah orang itu mengatakannya di depanmu saat ini. Namun tidak ada apa-apa disekelilingmu, hanya ada keheningan dan juga kegelapan. Tinta merah pekat yang menghiasi tubuhmu membuatmu merasakan dingin dan juga amis di sekelilingmu.

...

Dapatkah ia mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan? Dapatkan ia mendengar apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan selama ini? Dapatkah kau mendapat waktu untuk mengatakannya sebelum kegelapan yang kau dapatkan?

"Kyouya!"

Suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar olehmu. Matamu berat, namun mencoba untuk terbuka saat kau sadar siapa yang memanggilmu saat itu. Tidak menghiraukan detak jantung yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tidak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menjalar di tubuhmu.

Hei, bahkan kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi...

"Kyouya, tetaplah denganku! Tetaplah sadar, ayolah Kyouya..." Suaranya tampak gemetar, namun kau tahu kalau dia adalah orang itu. Tangannya yang hangat, dan juga tubuhnya yang tegap walaupun saat ini yang kau lihat adalah siluet tubuhnya.

"Haneuma..."

"Oh sial, darahnya tidak bisa berhenti—bertahanlah Kyouya, Tsuna akan segera datang!" Kau bingung kenapa ia panik. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, kau hanyalah seseorang yang naif yang beranggapan kalau kau tidak membutuhkan seseorang disisimu.

"Haneuma..."

Sepertinya kali ini bisikanmu tampak membuatnya beralih dan menatapmu. Kau tidak bisa lagi menahan kesadaranmu. Namun untuk sekali ini, biarkan kau berkata satu kalimat terakhir untuknya. Hanya untuk kali ini, hanya untuknya, hanya untuk detik terakhir nafasnya berhembus.

"Haneuma... Aku—membencimu..."

Kau tidak bisa berucap lagi setelah itu saat kegelapan terlebih dahulu menenggelamkanmu. Saat ia hanya bisa mendengar tiga kata pertama yang ia dengar saat tubuhmu ada di depannya. Dan sekarang, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah tubuh kakumu, bibir pucatmu, dan mata abu-abumu yang tampak kosong.

"Kyouya...?"

Kau tidak menjawab—tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab. Kau bisa tahu kalau ia juga akan membencimu karena kata terakhirmu. Namun kenapa air mata itu yang keluar dari mata cokelatnya, saat ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuh kakumu.

_'Aku membencimu...'_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyouya—maaf..."

Karena ia tahu dari balik perkataanmu itu…

_'Aku membencimu...'_

"_Just wake up, and give me one more change... I love you..._"

_'Aku membencimu_ _karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu...'_

**The End**

Oke, ini Cuma proyek drabble lainnya tentang kata-kata terakhir seseorang sebelum meninggal. Dan sebagai catatan, ffic ini bukan Cuma bergenre Romance, akan ada tiga jenis genre yang akan diberikan selain angst.

Romance

Family

Friendship

Bisa request pairing dan sekali request langsung satu paket ya ^^ misalnya paket pertama dari chapter 1-3 adalah D18 (Romance), G27 (Family), 8027 (Friendship)

Kalian bisa request seperti itu :3 akan dibuat dari pilihan pairing yang paling banyak di request :D

Tapi untuk chapter 2 & 3 sudah ditentukan karena satu paket dengan chapter satu ^^

Bingung, silahkan review dengan akun ffn anda biar me bisa balas PM buat jawab pertanyaan :3

Dan boleh kok Request Pairing yang sudah dibuat :3 ntar bisa me bikin Last Word yang lain ^^

.

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 2, I Want to See Your Smile, Papa…**

**Pairing : **G5yo!27

**Genre : **Family/Angst


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Last Word For You

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** Various

**Warning :** Character Death, OOC, Typo!

.

Chapter 2, I Want to See Your Smile, Papa…

Pairing : G5yo!27

Genre : Angst / Family

Sudut Pandang : Sawada Tsunayoshi

.

"Papa!"

Kau menangis saat sebuah tangan tampak mendekapmu dengan keras, bagaimanapun kau hanyalah bocah berambut cokelat lembut berusia 5 tahun. Ayahmu, pria berambut kuning tampak membuka dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat kau disekap oleh seseorang yang menyerang rumahmu dan ayahmu. Markas diserang secara tiba-tiba, kau bahkan tidak sempat untuk berkedip saat tangan itu mendekap erat dirinya.

"Tsuna! Lepaskan dia!" Giotto tampak benar-benar panik saat melihat anak satu-satunya itu tampak menangis sementara kau hanya bisa terisak saat besi dingin itu menempel di pelipis kananmu.

Kau tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang itu pada ayahmu, bukan hanya karena isakanmu, namun karena bahasa yang dipakai olehnya aneh. Berbeda dengan pamanmu Ugetsu, berbeda dengan sahabatmu Takeshi ataupun ayahmu.

"Papa!" Tampak benar-benar tidak kuat untuk tidak berteriak kembali saat sebuah pisau tampak menggores tanganmu dan mengeluarkan cairan pekat dari tumbuhmu.

Sakit...

"Tsuna!" Kau bisa melihat raut wajah itu lagi, raut wajah yang sama saat ibumu tewas saat usiamu 2 tahun. Panik dan juga ketakutan, tanpa ada senyuman sama sekali seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu biasanya. Rasanya, melihat itu lebih membuatmu sakit daripada rasa sakit ini.

Saat tiba-tiba orang yang mendekapmu itu tampak merenggangkan dekapanmu, kau mencoba untuk menggigit tangannya. Dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil saat pria itu kesakitan dan membuatnya melepaskan cengkraman itu. Dan saat itu kau langsung melompat dan berlari sekuat kaki kecilmu bisa membawamu.

Tentu saja ketempat ayahmu...

Kau hanya ingin bebas dan memeluk ayahmu. Mengatakan padanya untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah seperti itu. Mengatakan kalau yang ingin ia lihat hanyalah—

"Tidak, Tsuna!"

BANG!

Kau membulatkan matamu saat merasakan sesuatu tampak menembus tubuhmu. Sebuah kepingan besi yang terlontar dari besi panjang dingin yang tadi menyentuh pelipismu. Cairan merah itu membasahi tanganmu, seperti warna strawberry kesukaanmu dan ayahmu namun lebih pekat. Seperti warna rambut paman G namun lebih tua.

Seperti warna rambut paman Cozart dan juga Enma...

"Tsuna!" Ayahmu tampak mendekat, mencoba untuk melihat keadaanmu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa berteriak saat rasa sakit yang hanya kau rasakan. Kau tidak bisa bernafas dengan bebas, kau tidak bisa melihat ayahmu dengan jelas. Kau tidak tahu kenapa—kau tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Dingin...

"Tsuna, oh tidak—bertahanlah Tsuna!"

Air tampak jatuh membasahi wajahnya—kau tahu itu bukan air hujan yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Air itu terasa hangat namun menyakitkan—air itu semakin banyak menetes dan ia tahu apa itu. Karena cairan bening itu, kau melihatnya di mata ayahmu saat ibumu tampak tergeletak dan tertidur untuk selamanya. Kau bisa mendengar sayup-sayup ayahmu memanggil pamanmu Knuckle.

'_Tsunayoshi..._'

Ah, kau juga bisa melihat ibumu memanggilmu dengan suaranya yang lembut. Ibumu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, seperti saat kau jatuh dan ia mengecup lukamu.

'_Mama..._' Kau ingin pergi ke tempat yang terasa hangat itu, tetapi ayahmu tampak tidak berhenti untuk bersedih. Kau tidak mau meninggalkannya dalam tempat yang dingin seperti ini-papamu selalu membuatnya hangat setiap kali merasa dingin, dan kau hanya ingin melihatnya-untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Papa..." Kau mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memegang pipi ayahmu yang sudah sangat basah, "papa, maaf karena Tsuna selalu meminta sesuatu pada papa..."

"Tsuna—tidak apa-apa, papa senang menuruti apapun yang Tsuna inginkan..."

"Kalau begitu papa—" kau takut gelap, kegelapan ini rasanya semakin menelanmu dan membuatmu tidak bisa melihat apapun sama sekali, "—Tsuna ingin melihat papa tersenyum..."

Kau takut akan gelap, seperti yang sekarang ini kau rasakan. Namun kau tahu, diujung cahaya itu ibumu sudah menunggu dengan senyuman yang hangat—dan pelukan yang kau rindukan.

"Tsuna...?" Kau masih bisa mendengar suara ayahmu yang perlahan menghilang, "Tsuna, bukalah matamu—lihat papa tersenyum bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan lagi Tsuna—ayo kita membelikanmu kue, ataupun mainan..."

Kau bisa merasakan bibirmu bergerak meskipun kau tidak mendapatkan tenaga sama sekali. Biarkan kau tersenyum jika papamu tersenyum—karena dengan begitu kau tahu kalau ayahmu akan benar-benar mengerti kalau...

'_Tsuna senang melihat papa tersenyum... Tsuna sayang pada papa..._'

.

.

.

'_Sampai jumpa, papa..._'

**.**

**The End**

**.**

Ehm, semuanya pada bilang pendek ya ._. Karena me bikin drabble makanya pendek '3' walaupun ntar akhir-akhirnya makin panjang makin panjang sih xD

Oh iya, ini cuma menampilkan last scene dari salah satu character sebelum mati. Makanya jadinya cuma ada satu scene kaya gitu ' '

Jadi, chapter 2 Giotto x Tsuna 5yo! Of course no incest / Pedophil. Cuma family biasa ^^

Setelah ini genre Friendship ^^

.

Thanks for :

** :** namanya juga drabble ^^; yah walaupun pas me lihat di sini hampir semuanya 1k+ sih... Oke, friendship 8018nya ditunggu ya :D untuk pairing Romance + Familynya apa?

**Dee Kyou :** ehm, maksa gimana? :-? Dan requestnya bakal muncul habis 8027 setelah ini xD ditunggu saja~

**.**

**Next Chapter**

.

**Chapter 3, I'm Sorry...**

**Pairing :** 8027

**Genre :** Angst/Friendship (No Romance Pairing)

.


End file.
